


Things I Wish I Didn't Do

by Larry_Darling0124, NiamJenn1994



Series: The Larry Files [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: End game Larry, Future, Harry w/omc brief, Kisses in the rain, M/M, Past, SMUT!, Visions, Wedding, elounor is brief, harry loves Louis, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is shown a world where Harry is no longer his anything and it's all because Management meddled and Louis picked Eleanor over Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Wish I Didn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Our first collaboration! We're proud of this, it was inspired by a dream :) You can find it on my Wattpad as well: Britt1D4Life :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Pixie Donovan seemed like your every day eighteen year old girl. She graduated from high school and headed off to university just like everybody else. She spent time with her family on weekends and her friends on weekdays. She dyed her hair and went shopping and listened to music just like other girls did.

The thing, however, was that Pixie Donovan was not your every day eighteen year old girl.

No, Pixie Donovan was somewhat like a fairy if you will. You see, she came from a long line of people that had the ability to simply touch a person and give them visions of how their lives would turn out if they kept on the way they were. They only did though when someone was at risk of losing true love - the thing so precious and scarred some wonder if it even exists anymore.

Today Pixie had been given a new assignment and this one she definitely didn't mind, because after all she is still a girl and well One Direction is hot.

So with her VIP badge around her neck, her blue and purple hair tied into a high ponytail, and her One Direction inspired outfit on, she followed the other lucky girls into the room where One Direction was holding their meet and greet. She chatted with other girls until it was finally her turn. Pixie shook hands and received hugs from Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn before she finally stopped before Louis Tomlinson - her assignment.

Pixie stuck out her hand with a pretty smile gracing her lips. Louis smiled back and reached for her hand. As soon as their hands connect she takes him away.

Louis looked around and this is definitely not the meet and greet. The girl standing in front of him now has her hands behind her back and is staring at him with a kind smile. Her blue and purple hair which had been in a ponytail now fell loose over her shoulders.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Louis questioned, looking around and not recognizing the room.

"Don't you recognize this place Louis?" Pixie questioned, her voice light and airy.

Louis looked around again remembering it was the old flat he used to share with Harry back before he moved out alone into a more luxurious one and Harry not wanting to stay either had moved out into a more modest one. He wanted to ask her what were they doing there but just as he opened his mouth Harry walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks in his hands completely ignoring him when Louis called his name.

"What's happening?" He asked looking back at the strange girl.

"Watch, just watch and you'll know." Pixie quickly shut him up motioning for him to keep watching.

He observed Harry as he set the bowl and drinks down before walking up to the tv stand grabbing a DVD case quickly starting Grease making Louis remember how they always used to watch it together even though Harry was tired of it but Louis' past self always used to insist and pout until Harry would give in. Louis looked down realizing he hadn't had a movie night with Harry in over two years and he couldn't help but miss them wondering why they had stopped in the first place.

He wanted to ask her why was he there, why was she making him go through all of this again when it had happened two years ago. She stood there doing nothing and just looking at Harry preparing everything with the biggest smile that made his eyes twinkle with happiness until he walked out of his room dressed up to go out. Louis felt weird looking at his younger self wondering why was he all dressed up until he remembered them watched it all play out again but this time he was there to witness.

"Hey Lou, I got the popcorn ready and I just have to get the M&M's and we're set." Harry said still moving some pillows around not noticing Louis was fully dressed.

"I forgot to tell you I made plans with Eleanor, we're going to the London Eye." Louis heard his younger self say before Harry turned around, his smile gone.

"Oh. But today is movie night Louis, we always have movie night on Sundays." Harry said looking down at the popcorn bowl.

"Well today is the only day we have free and I want to spend it with my girlfriend, you and I spend every day together so it's just fair that today I spend it with El." Louis snapped then shaking his head grabbed his coat and walked out of the flat leaving Harry alone standing in the middle of the living room, remote still in his hand.

Louis wanted to go after himself and beat some sense into his head the moment he saw Harry chewing on his bottom lip before he set the remote down on the coffee table. All three of them stood there until Harry's phone went off and minutes later Niall was walking through the door with bags of junk food. That was the first of many movie nights Louis chose to spend with Eleanor instead of Harry and the first of many nights Harry spent them with Niall. Taking his place as Harry's best mate.

Louis feels the strange girls hand curl around his again and suddenly their old flat is gone and replaced by a fancy hotel room.

"Where are we now?" Louis questioned.

He's been in so many hotel rooms he doesn't recognize any of them.

"We're in a hotel in the United States. You had a break this week from touring..." Pixie answered not really giving anything away but pointing to the window.

Louis frowned but looked out the window. Down below, Harry is kicking around a football. He doesn't look very into it and suddenly something catches Louis' eye. Turning his head he spotted himself and Eleanor walking around the area, hands laced between them. Looking back over at Harry he sees the younger lad take notice of his past self and his face falls even more than it had already been. Once his past self and Eleanor are out of sight he watches as Harry sits down on the concrete.

It's not long afterwards that Niall is running over and leaning down to check and see if Harry is okay. Louis watched as Niall curled his arms around the Cheshire lad and he frowns when Harry doesn't hug Niall back.

Suddenly he's right in front of the two.

"I just thought for once maybe he'd wanna come out and kick the ball around with me like we used to." Harry whimpered, pressing himself against Niall.

"I know Haz..." Niall whispered, holding him even tighter.

"She doesn't even like the fans, I thought she'd just stay in today. When I mentioned playing football to Louis he didn't object." Harry stated as Niall helped him up off the ground.

"You know what Haz, I'll play footie with you and you're gonna have more fun with me than you would have with him." Niall said, determined.

Louis watched as Harry chuckled and reached out to hug Niall. Suddenly instead of seeing Niall and Harry he's seeing Harry and his past self. They're walking back from dinner, going to their hotel rooms. He remembers that evening so vividly. Eleanor had opted not to go with them to eat, instead ordering room service and staying in.

"Why didn't you come play footie earlier?" Harry questioned innocently. "I had mentioned it to you..."

"Because Eleanor is here and it's my chance to spend time with her. I'm not gonna waste her visiting time by playing football with you." Louis heard his past self respond as if Harry were completely delirious.

Hearing it now makes him angry. He had basically implied that Harry was a waste of time. Even if Eleanor never had much time to be with him, he can't believe he actually said that to Harry. Louis doesn't miss how Harry's face falls as his past self stops at the room he knows Eleanor is waiting in. Apparently the tone of his past self's voice and the implication didn't go unnoticed by the younger lad.

Niall is there at Harry's side immediately though, curling an arm around his waist and telling him to join him for a movie. There's a twinge of jealousy that bubbles up in Louis in that moment when Harry gives him a grateful smile, nods his head, and goes with Niall - he's literally watching Niall take his place.

As he watches Harry walking away with Niall he feels her hand curling around his right shoulder feeling a rush of air seeing only darkness until he's standing in his flat back in London. He remembers it well feeling a heavy weight pressing on his chest when he sees the date and time knowing what's coming. It had been the night that after Harry had begged all day Louis finally agreed to watch a movie with him. The fact that Harry had said he had something important to tell him had convinced him and present time Louis wanted to stop it, he wanted to tell Harry that he wouldn't be able to make it and already had plans.

He looked at the girl whose name he hadn't even bother to learn seeing how focused she is watching the scene playing out in front of her with sad eyes. He forces himself to watch knowing that after that night Harry was never the same around him anymore, after that night Harry distanced himself from him choosing to spend time with Niall or the other boys but never with him. The moment they sit down next to each other to watch the movie present time Louis wants to leave but is forced to watch by her who gives her a stern look.

"Lou? I- I need to tell you something." Harry's voice as well as his hands are trembling and present time Louis wants nothing but to hold them in his.

"What is it?" Louis asks checking his phone frowning when he sees an unanswered text from Eleanor, present Louis wants to snatch it away from his hands.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad and be open minded about this." Harry takes a deep breath preparing himself to talk.

"Oh no, who did you killed?" Louis jokes making Harry let out a loud laugh and oh how has present Louis missed them.

"I'm innocent. It's something else though."

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" Louis smiles.

"First promise me that even if it doesn't go as I would like you're still going to be my friend." Harry nearly whimpers.

"I promise." Louis promises and the boy standing in the corner witnessing everything calls him a liar over and over again but it doesn't matter when he can't be heard and instead holds his breath for what's coming.

"I- I love you." Harry says waiting for Louis to say something.

"That's it? Harry c'mon, you know I love you too." Louis chuckles.

"N- no, Louis I'm in love with you...have been for a while now." Harry confesses then watches as Louis' face goes from shock to anger in a matter of seconds.

"You're kidding right?" Louis pulls away from Harry as if touching him would make him sick.

"I'm not...I love you Louis." Harry looks down as if he was ashamed when Louis quickly gets up from the couch.

Present time Louis wants to shut his past self up before he could talk but instead sinks down into the ground and just watches feeling her arm around his shoulders.

"That's- I'm not a fucking fag like you, I don't fucking..."

"Louis please..." Harry pleads covering his face with his hands feeling his heart breaking at Louis' words then let's the tears fall when he hears his cruel laugh.

"What? You thought I would actually like you like that? I just..." Louis cuts himself off to laugh again until he stops. "How pathetic are you? That's why you don't like Eleanor isn't it, that's why you always cling to me like a damn parasite."

"Please just stop, please." Harry begs looking up at Louis with tears in his eyes.

"It's just the truth mate. How pathetic are you going around thinking I would ever love you for fucks sake, I'm not and would never be a fucking fag like you. Get that through your sick head...I'm out of here." Louis quickly left the flat but not before packing a bag and leaving to Eleanor's, leaving Harry sitting alone in the living room with the movie still playing.

Present Louis wants to comfort Harry even though he was the one to cause all that hurt Harry's feeling but the moment he starts walking she stops him. He watches Harry call Niall in hysterics and soon Niall is there comforting him.

"H- he called m- me a fag, said I was pathetic. Niall he doesn't l- love me." Harry cries in his arms as Niall takes the spot where Louis had once been.

"Ssh, it's gonna be okay Haz. Everything's gonna be okay, don't cry." Niall comforts him as Louis watches the blond trying not to cry himself when Harry is literally shaking in his arms.

"I thought maybe it would work out." Harry whispers.

"Listen to me Harry, you have to move on okay bud. I know it hurts but you have to move on, you have to forget about him and let him continue living that fake life and you go on and live yours. He was stupid enough to not see what's real, to not see he had your heart but chose to throw it all away for nothing." Niall speaks in a determined tone that only helps to make Harry cry more and set Louis off in tears again.

"I c- can't." Harry sobs.

"Yes you can, just like he had the guts to tell you all of that you will move on and forget about him. He doesn't deserve you." Niall tells him wiping his tears away then his own hurting for his friend.

Louis stays there watching Harry cry himself to sleep in Niall's arms wishing he could go back in time and change everything, wishing he could comfort him but couldn't when the strange girl once again grabs his arm and pulls him away as he screams wanting to stay. When he opens his eyes he's sitting alone in the flat he had moved into after Harry had confessed his feelings for him and starts crying as she watches him with a sad expression.

"W-why did you made me see that? I don't- why?" Louis asks desperate to erase those images from his memory.

"You had to see how much you hurt him, it was cruel I know but I had to show you. You had to see the damage your cruel words caused, you broke his heart... you broke him." She said letting go of his hand watching him cry.

"I know I did!" Louis exclaimed feeling suddenly angry at the girl. "What is the point in all of this anyways and why won't you tell me who the hell you are!?"

Pixie didn't answer, instead she held out her hand for Louis to take again.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going anywhere else. Take me back to my time." Louis commanded, moving away from her.

He's really not expecting her hair to suddenly change. It goes from blue and purple to deep red and black in just seconds.

"You will see where your cruel words get you!" Pixie held out her hand to him again, demanding him to take it.

Louis took her hand and he's being whisked away.

They're still in his flat when the black goes away. Louis frowned and looked around. He's about to ask the strange girl why they're still here when Eleanor suddenly walks into the living room from the direction of the bedroom. His frown deepens when he sees she has a box in her arms.

"What's going on?" Louis questioned as he watched Eleanor, who doesn't look quite right, put the box down on the sofa.

Pixie doesn't responded when Louis looks at her, she just points and he follows her finger. He's entering the flat now and bloody hell what's happened to him!? His hair is back to being short and swept up in a quiff.

"What the hell is this?" Louis demanded looking at the girl again.

"Your future now hush and watch." Pixie snapped, not moving her eyes from the couple in the room.

Louis turned back to himself and Eleanor just in time to see himself stop short in the living room.

"El?" His future self questioned.

"Oh hey Lou! I was just getting the rest of my things." future Eleanor smiled.

"What... what are you doing?" Future Louis asked. "Are you... are you leaving?"

Eleanor gave him a funny look, "Uh yeah, the contract ended today silly."

"Contract?" Future Louis whispered, face falling.

"Yeah the one that we both signed that states I had to date you for three years. Honestly Louis, you know all this." Eleanor shook her head, thinking he was screwing with her.

"W-What?" Both future Louis and Louis choke.

"What do you mean what?" Eleanor frowned then she looks like she's seen a ghost or something. "Lou... three years ago you did sign a contract to date me right?"

Future Louis shook his head no and Louis can see tears brimming in his future self's eyes and he feels them in his own. Eleanor is a beard?

"Oh my gosh..." Eleanor gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh my gosh you... you thought... shit... you thought we were really together? They never told you!?"

"Y-Yeah, I t-thought we were r-really together." Future Louis managed to get out.

"Louis..." Eleanor walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. "Love, I was hired by your management three years ago when Larry rumors were exploding. They wanted to stop the rumors and said you having a girlfriend should do the trick, they had me sign a contract and they paid me upfront for everything."

Louis can hear himself crying into Eleanor's shoulder and he's crying himself. Management never brought him in and talked to him about any of this. He was never told that Eleanor had been hired to date him. He never signed in contract. He thought she was real!

"S-So you never loved me?" Future Louis questioned.

"I love you as a friend Louis but nothing more, you're not really my type honestly." Eleanor answered moving back over to the sofa and picking up the box of her things. "I'm so sorry Lou... I thought you knew."

Future Louis can't even answer, he's a crying mess because fucking management just had to meddle in things. They meddled in his love life! First they tell him liking Harry is wrong and could never happen and then they proceed to get him a fake girlfriend!

"When does this all take place?" Louis questioned the girl as he watched Eleanor leave and his future self collapse by the sofa.

"In eight months time." Pixie answered and then held out her hand again.

Louis hesitates just long enough to see is future self stand up, grab his phone & keys, and run from the flat. He took Pixie's hand and the next thing he knows he's a bedroom. He recognizes it, he thinks, but he can't put a finger on it. Louis turned to the girl to ask where they are but the look she gives him tells him to remain silent and watch.

Louis can just make out two people lying in the bed in the room but he has no clue who they are. Before he can turn to the girl and ask anyways he hears feet rushing from beyond the doorway and suddenly his future self is standing there.

"Ha--" His future self starts, still a wreck from what's just happened with Eleanor.

Future Louis is looking for a form of comfort now and Harry had been the best form for a year before... before Eleanor. He needs to know everything is going to be okay.... but it's not.

Louis watched as future Louis froze and his own blood goes cold... the people in the bed... one of them is Harry. His future self walked a little closer and throws a hand over his mouth. Louis moved closer to see what his future self is staring at and he feels a bit numb when he sees it.

Future Harry is cuddling a lad Louis' never seen before in his life and the lad seems to be trying to cuddle Harry back. They look a little rumpled and their bare backs are peaking out from under the covers. Louis feels his stomach turn as he realizes what's just gone on in this bed.

His future self is looking at the couple in bed in horror and complete and utter sadness blooms in his eyes. He runs and Louis follows him when the strange girl doesn't stop him. He chased his future self out of the flat, outside and to his Range Rover.

Future Louis drove until suddenly he pulled off the road in front of a park. Louis followed after him as his future self collapses on one of the benches. Heart-wrenching sobs reach his ears and he feels his own heart break into a million pieces.

Louis tries to go closer but the girl stops him and shakes her head. Seconds later another vehicle pulls up and Louis sees future Liam walking over to his future self.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Future Liam questioned.

"S-She was h-hired!" Future Louis answered with a sob. "T-They hired her and n-never old me and I c-came home and found her t-taking her things and l-leaving!"

"I'm so sorry Louis..." Future Liam said reaching out to comfort future Louis.

"I went to H-Harry's... I-I just needed to know that e-everything was going t-to be o-okay and..." Future Louis cut off for a moment as another sob left his lips. "A-And I found h-him in bed with s-someone!"

"Oh Lou... that's Cody, Harry's boyfriend." Future Liam responded and Louis feels his heart stop.

Future Louis' sobs grow louder and he falls off the park bench, landing on his knees in the dirt, grasping his stomach and crying uncontrollably.

Harry's boyfriend? Harry has a boyfriend? He thought Harry was in love with him!? Louis couldn't even stop the tears from spilling down his own face. Harry had moved on and he hadn't even gotten a chance with him. Well, he had a chance but he blew it - he threw it away for a girl that wasn't even into him and because he had been told liking Harry was wrong and that it would ruin all their careers. He hadn't meant anything he said to the younger lad that horrible night but he had had to get the Larry rumors to stop and in present time, they have slacked off, a lot.

Louis looked back at his future self, he's now crying into Liam's shoulder while Liam tries to calm him down. Louis felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to the mystery girl. She held her hand out to him yet again.

"There is one more thing you must see." She stated when he hesitates.

"Please just take me home." Louis begged looking back at his other self, they look the same, both of them have tear stained cheeks.

"No. You must know what your words have caused!" Pixie said, her voice rising and demanding his obedience.

He placed a shaking hand in hers and the park is gone in a snap.

When Louis opens his eyes he's standing in Harry's flat once again but everything's different now. He feels his heart breaking all over again when he sees Harry and Cody sitting at the table having a romantic dinner and it isn't until Harry gets down on one knee and proposes to Cody and he says yes that he really breaks to the point of wanting to die. When Harry kisses Cody and tells him he loves him Louis falls down onto the floor sobbing and feeling a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him but at that point nothing could comfort him. He wants to stop it, he wants to tell Harry how much he loves him and that he was stupid but it's too late and he lost Harry.

"It's time to go Louis." Pixie whispers trying to help him up.

"No, I- he can't marry him...he can't marry him." Louis cries watching Harry putting the ring on his finger.

"Now you see where your words got you? You lost him and now he's going to marry him and not you, he's going to form a family with him and you...with time you will be forgotten."

"No...just please stop. Why are you doing this? Please just make it stop...it hurts." Louis sobs.

"I wish I could but its my job to show you your wrong doings...to show you that words hurt more than anything else. You broke him and it took a while and a lot of crying to move on but he did. He did and now you're not part of it like it was meant to be." Pixie explained extending her hand for him to take.

"W- what do you mean?" Louis asked taking her hand looking back at the two hugging boys one more time.

"You and Harry were meant to be together, it was you who he was meant to be engaged to, marry and form a family." Pixie sighed quickly wrapping an arm around him.

"Are you gonna take me back now?" 

"Not yet."

"Please..."

"You have to see what you've done." Pixie insists.

"I can't, I can't take it anymore." Louis sobs refusing to look at Harry.

"Yes you can. And you will." 

It's dark again and that time Louis doesn't even bother to close his eyes wishing he had done it when the sudden sunlight blinds him for a moment and when he's able to see again he's standing outside a church still holding onto Pixie's hand. He gasps when he sees his future self sneaking into the church looking exhausted and wearing black skinny jeans and a hoodie from Harry's that he had kept from all those years ago when they were just starting as a band.

"Why are we here?" Louis looks at her waiting for an answer as they walk inside the church and once they're inside she motions for him to look at the front.

It feels as if his heart's been ripped out of his chest when he sees Harry standing in front of the altar next to Cody and Niall as his best man, all of them smiling like it's the happiest day of their lives. He wants to run away so he doesn't have to see his future self hiding from everybody as he watches Harry get married to another man. His future self looks devastated with dark circles and bags under his eyes and his hair looks greasy and in need of a haircut.

"Why am I not there...at least next to him?" Louis whispers completely broken.

"The band broke up a seven months ago when Harry announced his engagement to Cody, you two couldn't really work it out anymore and all of you decided to end things." Pixie explains as they watch them exchange vows while future Louis tries to keep inside the sobs threatening to come out

"But why am I not there?!" Louis insists.

"After the band broke up you lost contact with Harry and- and...you weren't invited to the wedding, that's why you're hiding there. You were still in denial and you had to make sure it was really happening." Pixie says feeling the sadness and hurt radiating off of both future and present Louis almost suffocating her.

Louis hears his future self finally let out a small sob quickly covering his mouth when Harry says 'I do' and both of their eyes fill with more tears when Harry kisses him then mouths an 'I love you' before hugging him as the priest presents them as Mr. and Mr. Styles to the crowd who cheers happy for them. Louis stays behind when future Louis runs out of the church before anyone can see him but he stays, he stays and watches them walk out of the church hand in hand then the rest of the boys hugging and congratulating them as if he who is the only one missing no longer matters to them.

He stays rooted to his spot until everyone leaves to the reception and he and the strange girl are the only ones left standing in the middle of the parking lot. He sits down on the sidewalk not really having the energy to stay standing or even keep going at that point, he just wants to sleep forever. He just wants to go back in time and take back all those awful things he said to Harry that night because if he had never said them in the first place then it would've been him marrying Harry instead of him marrying someone else.

"Ready to go?" Pixie asks and all Louis can do is weakly nod.

He takes her hand and he's soon taken away where he only feels numb and can no longer cry knowing he lost everything. He could have had everything but he threw it away and maybe it was now too late to go back to the way it used to be before.

He's in the darkness a lot longer this time it seems. The entire time, the girl is holding his hand and he realizes suddenly her hair has gone back to being purple and blue. He wants to cry but he still can't... it's like he doesn't have the ability to.

He's back at the meet and greet and the girl is shaking his hand. She leans in a little closer and looks him dead in the eyes. 

"It's now up to you, either you get him back or you lose him...forever. It's up to you to be happy with the boy I know you love or be alone for the rest of your life. He won't wait forever, he's already met him. I think we both know what you need to do Louis Tomlinson... but are you going to do it?" Pixie questioned looking deep into Louis' blue eyes and then she releases his hand.

It's been mere seconds in reality.

Pixie walked away from Louis and stopped by the door she was meant to exit at and turned around to watch. She could get their autographs another time at another concert.

Louis' standing there completely frozen and Liam is giving him a worried look because Louis' still got his hand stuck out from shaking Pixie's. Louis blinked and looked down at his hand. He's taken aback when he sees a photograph of himself and Harry. It's not current though... it's his future self and future Harry. Louis stared at the tiny picture and then frowned when he began to fade out of it.

It's not possible Louis thought as he watched the photograph. It's not possible for someone to fade out of a photograph... but then again was it normal to be taken into the future and shown their life?

He blinked twice, baffled - he's completely gone from the picture but there's a shadow. At first he doesn't have a clue what's happening but then it hits him like a ton of bricks.

Cody.

He's being replaced. This isn't just any picture. It's a picture from what should be his and Harry's wedding reception but is turning into Harry's and Cody's more and more. The longer he waits the more the picture fills back in. The longer he waits the faster he loses Harry.

And that... that cannot happen.

Louis fisted the photo in his hand suddenly and squeezed his eyes shut as Liam watched on, debating whether or not to question whether Louis is okay or not. Before he can make a move though Louis' eyes snap back open and there's something like a fire in them.

Louis' determined. He will not lose Harry. He will not throw away their future together and end up alone because of management. He will not continue on in this fake relationship with Eleanor. He doesn't give a damn that there are fans surrounding them.

He threw the photo on the ground, turned, and marched over towards Harry. Liam, Zayn, and Niall gave each other confused looks and Niall tries to stop him but something stops him, he can't move from his spot.

Louis marched right up to Harry, who hadn't been paying attention, and grabbed him my the arm, pulling him to face him.

"What-" is all Harry managed to get out before Louis is taking his face and crashing their lips together.

Screams are heard from the fans but Louis can't focus on anything but the way Harry's lips feel. They're soft and perfectly plump and mesh together flawlessly with his own. He's been wanting to do this since the day he met Harry but he never had the guts to back then and then he was horrible to Harry especially after finding out Harry was in love with him.

He feels Harry's lips move against his for a moment before suddenly he's being pushed away.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed and it startles Louis, he's never heard Harry's voice so cold.

"Please forgive me Harry." Louis requested, inching closer to Harry and talking quietly so the fans can't hear them. "Please forgive me for being horrible to you."

"And why should I do that?" Harry questioned lowly. "I was wearing my heart on my sleeve that night when I told you. I told you I loved you and you... you called me names and made me feel so worthless, so pathetic! You broke my heart, why should I ever forgive you?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, please believe me. I love you too." Louis replied with tearing brimming in his blue eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing it then." Harry snapped. "I was terrified to tell you and all you did was throw it back in my face!"

And what has Louis done? His sweet, warm heart-ed Hazza has turned cold and it's his fault he knows it.

"Haz..." Louis pleaded while the others looked on. "Please."

"You're just a little too late. I've already met someone else and he's been there for me every day you haven't been." Harry responded coldly then walked away, tell Paul something before disappearing leaving fans confused and the lads concerned.

"No..." Louis whimpered watching Harry go. "No! You said..." he turned around to find the strange girl standing near them once again.

Pixie held the photograph in her hand. She glanced down at it and then held it out to Louis. Slowly he walked over and took the photograph from her. Half the picture is faded but there's a shadow of a human. It's a mix now though of a broader human, which would be Cody, and his own more slender frame. They're fighting for the space next to Harry and that means Harry is in limbo - he doesn't know who to pick - and Louis will be damned if he lets someone else have his Hazza.

Not wasting any time Louis took after Harry but by the time he was outside Harry was gone taking his heart with him. He decided to go after him to his flat determined to get him back no matter what and how long it takes. The drive there felt like forever and when he was outside he stayed in his car gathering the courage to go up and beg for forgiveness and another chance with him. He looked down at the picture of his and Harry's wedding panicking when he faded a bit more and Cody was slowly starting to make an appearance again then taking a deep breath got out of the car heading up to Harry's flat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry glared at him as soon as he had opened the door.

"Hazza we need to talk..." Louis pleaded trailing off when Harry glared at him.

"Don't you ever call me that again, only my friends do. You and I have nothing to talk about so do me a favor and get the fuck out of here." Harry said motioning for Louis to leave.

"Harry I'm sorry, I was stupid and I'm really sorry. I know you have all the right to hate me after what I said to you but I was scared." Louis explained as fast as he could seeing how red Harry's face was getting.

"And you think I wasn't?! It's too late Louis, you- you killed all that love so please just get out of here. Continue acting as if nothing happened just like we've both been doing." Harry tried to keep his expression neutral hoping to convince Louis he no longer felt anything.

"I can't, you just can't stop loving someone the way you said you love me." Louis insisted.

"Loved, the way I loved you. Just go back to her and forget this ever happened, I'm tired and would like to rest so leave." Harry sighed.

"Ha- "

"FUCKING LEAVE GODDAMIT, I MOVED ON SO STOP RUINING EVERYTHING FOR ME!" Harry yelled pushing Louis out the door slamming the door after him then slid down onto the floor once again crying over Louis while the blue eyed lad stayed there hearing his sobs trying to hold back his own.

After what felt like forever Louis finally decided to leave and give Harry space and time vowing to keep insisting no matter what, he wasn't going to give up any time soon. That had just been the beginning of his fight to get him back, to get back the boy he stupidly rejected in the cruelest of ways. He walked to the stairs instead of the elevator wanting to take longer and think about how he was going to get him back turning around to look one more time at his door bumping into a body. He felt his blood boiling when he saw him standing in front of him trying to apologize until recognition crossed his features.

"You must be Louis. Hi, I'm Cody...I'm Harry's bo- " 

"I know who you are." Louis interrupted him wondering since when Harry liked blondes then if the situation wasn't serious he would've laughed just by remembering Taylor Swift and what a disaster it was.

"Oh, nice to meet you then. Does Harry know you're here?" Cody asked giving him a nice genuine smile making Louis feel bad for wanting to take Harry from him.

"Yeah, I was there just a few minutes ago. I have to go bu- "

"Don't give up okay." Cody said out of nowhere surprising Louis making him take a step back.

"W- what?" Louis asked.

"Harry told me everything and to be honest you're an asshole for doing that to him but I'm not gonna go into that...what you need to do is fight hard and get him back." Cody said in a determined tone.

"But- but you're together. Wh- why would you tell me this?"

"Harry and I are just starting, I know he doesn't have feelings for me and especially strong ones like his feelings for you. We're just getting to know each other and I like him, he's a great guy and like him I got hurt by the guy I loved." Cody gave him a sad half smile.

"You have a new chance with Harry, why would you tell me this when you have everything with him." Louis gave him an incredulous look trying to understand his reasons.

"He still loves you Louis, don't believe it if he tells you he got over you and moved on because that's not true. Let's do something...you try and do anything to get him back and I won't do a thing to stop you but if in two months he still hasn't forgiven you then you have to promise me you're going to let us be." 

"I- what?"

"I'm letting you make a move on my boyfriend and I won't do anything to stop it but if in two months he still wants nothing with you then it's over and you'll have to leave him alone." Cody explained.

"Two months?" Louis chewed on his bottom lip looking back and forth between Harry's door and Cody.

"Two months...no less, no more." Cody confirmed waiting for Louis' agreement.

Louis thought about it for a few minutes then remembering how Harry married Cody right in front of him he nodded ignoring the thought that maybe Harry would never forgive him and he'll be forced to move on and forget about him. He ignored the pang in his chest at Harry's words but he had brought it on himself and he was the only one to blame, he acknowledged the fact that if he hadn't been such an ass to Harry then maybe they would already be together starting a new life together.

"I wish you the best." Cody smiled patting his arm then left Louis alone making his way over to Harry's.

He ignored the jealousy flaring deep inside of him when Cody was immediately let in seeing Harry's hand wrapping around his but he and his actions were the only ones to blame so taking a deep breath he turned around and left trying to think of a way to show Harry how sorry he was and that his feelings for him were true and unconditional. He would do anything to get his Harry back no matter what.

He starts with flowers. Flowers are always a good option when you've done something wrong and you're trying to get forgiveness. Sure it's a bit cliche but Harry likes flowers and Louis knows this. So he buys the prettiest bouquet of white and red roses and sneaks them into Harry's flat - ever thankful he for whatever reason still has the key and Harry hasn't changed it.

Louis placed the flowers on Harry's bed so Harry won't miss them and adds a sticky note next to them on the pillow. It's very simple, reading 'I'm Sorry XOXO'.

It doesn't go exactly as he plans. The next day he went by the flat building and saw the flowers tossed out. He tried not to let his heart break too much and decided he wasn't giving up. Cody only gave him two months.

So he tries again - this time buying carnations in red and once again sneaking them into Harry's flat with a sticky note.

'Please... I'm so sorry -XOXO'

The end result is the same only now Harry is giving him dirty looks while they're in the recording studio. After they're done recording Harry pulls Louis aside.

"You need to fucking knock it off and quit coming into my flat without permission. Don't you get it? I don't want you anymore, I've got a boyfriend and he treats me wonderfully so stop embarrassing yourself!" Harry hissed then walked away.

Of course, when has Louis ever been one to listen?

A couple days later he sneaks into Harry's flat yet again with bouquet of red and white roses only this time there's a fake red rose right in the middle carefully designed with tiny diamonds on the outer pedals. He leaves a few sticky notes this time...

'I'm sorry -XOXO'

'Please forgive me? -XOXO'

'I love you -XOXO'

The result is pretty much the same, Harry tosses out the flowers but Louis notices one thing... the fake flower with the diamonds is not in the garbage.

The response during their photoshoot the next day however is similar to the one from the other day.

"I told you to quit coming into my flat without permission." Harry growled walking up to Louis and before Louis can say anything Harry is plowing on. "I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore! Move. On!"

And with that Harry walked away leaving Louis a bit speechless and on the verge of tears. He's never cried this much in his whole life... the things Harry does to him.

He doesn't listen to Harry. Louis goes out and buys another bouquet of just red roses the next day and goes to sneak them into Harry's flat while Harry is in the studio. However, he runs into a problem when his key doesn't work - Harry's changed he locks.

Grumbling to himself, Louis leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation, now what was he supposed to do?

"I'm surprised he actually changed them." A voice said ad Louis turned to see Cody.

"Yeah well now how am I supposed to get these in there?" Louis gestured to the flowers and Cody laughed.

"Me.. duh... I have a key." Cody said walking closer and holding out a key. "I had a spare made right after he gave me the new key."

"Thanks..." Louis said, hesitantly taking he key.

"Whatever... you've got a month and a half left." Cody shrugged and then walked away.

Louis went straight to Harry's bedroom and placed the flowers in the center of his bed like always then proceeded to arrange the sticky notes around the bouquet.

'Please'

'Forgive'

'Me'

'I'

'Love'

'You'

'XOXO'

"How the hell did you get into my flat?" Harry questioned the next day, livid.

"I... I unlocked the door and went in." Louis stumbled over his answer.

"That's not possible!" Harry growled. "I changed the bloody locks so you couldn't get in!"

Louis shrugged his shoulders knowing he couldn't give Cody away even if he did want to... Cody was his key into Harry's flat right now.

"Keep out of my flat!" Harry sneered and then walked away.

"You know Lou, he's really pissed with you." Niall commented, walking up from behind.

"No way! What gave you the first clue Niall?" Louis grumbled sarcastically and Niall rolled his eyes.

"You hurt him. He told me everything and even I kinda hate you now... you can't blame him for being this way it's your own fault." Niall said pointing at Louis.

"Look. I know I made a mistake okay but I'm trying to fix it. I'm literally begging for his forgiveness and trying to do everything to convince him I'm not lying - that I'm telling the truth when I say I love him because I do Niall... I really fucking do!" Louis exclaimed with wide eyes. "I've been trying to hide it and Eleanor is a beard, we're not really together except for in the eyes of our fans and everyone else in the world. But I'm done hiding Niall, I don't want to find out what life is like without my Hazza."

"Then you need to work a helluva lot harder. I've met Cody on more than one occasion, he's good to Harry and Harry knows that. It's gonna take more than flowers and sticky notes Louis." Niall responded and then went to join the others in the recording booth. 

His time from Cody passed way too fast and suddenly he only had a couple days left to win Harry back. All of his attempts had been tossed in the trash. He got Harry flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, and even started looking at him during solos of certain songs - singing the lyrics to him.

Harry ignored everything. He tossed out the flowers, he tossed out the chocolates, he tossed out all the sticky notes. The only thing he doesn't toss is the teddy bears and that's because he donated them all to an orphanage the other day.

Louis racked his brain for a way to win Harry back before the end of the week, which marked the end of the time Cody had given him, which happened to be in two days. Finally he decided that his only option is to talk to Harry. So he goes out and buys a single red rose and waits for Harry on the tour bus he shares with Niall and Liam.

Soon the door opened and Harry stepped in. Niall and Liam had been informed of Louis' plan and agreed to give him a few minutes but no more.

Harry rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Louis standing on the bus dressed in a white button up and black skinny jeans, holding the rose.

"Please just listen to me." Louis begged when Harry began to turn around to leave.

"Why should I listen to you?" Harry questioned jerking back to stare at Louis. "Or did you have some more hurtful things to say that you forgot? Did you need to remind me how worthless I am?"

"Harry please... that's not why I'm here. I should have never said those things to you." Louis pleaded and Harry rolled his eyes. "Please believe me, Harry I am so sorry."

"Sure you are and I totally am not gay." Harry responded sarcastically, he wants to believe Louis... but he can't and plus he has Cody, the lad who is treating him right.

"Hazza." Louis started but Harry cut him off.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore!" Harry snapped, glaring at Louis.

"Harry please listen to me, I love you - I've always loved you but they told me it was wrong... they told me it would ruin everyone's careers... they told me it was disgusting." Louis admitted to Harry the words management had used when they found out he was bi and loved Harry. "And I... I stupidly believe them so I got a girlfriend and Harry she's not real! Eleanor is a beard and I didn't even know it. Management hired her so I would fall for someone else."

"I don't give a damn what you say management did!" Harry exclaimed. "You always had a choice and you chose them over me! You chose a girl you had just met over me! And management never made you say what you said to me! That was all you Louis!"

"I didn't mean it Harry, I swear I didn't mean it! I was trying to save everything. They would've given you a beard, they would've made you fake being in love with someone. I just... I wanted you to find your own happiness."

"YOU WERE MY HAPPINESS!" Harry yelled and Louis winced. "I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU! I LOVED YOU AND ALL YOU DID WAS PUT ME DOWN! IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE GONE AGAINST THEM! YOU WOULD HAVE KISSED ME BUT ALL YOU DID WAS YELL AND TEASE ME! THAT'S NOT LOVE!"

"Harry, I do love you. I love you so much!" Louis tried desperately.

"You're a fucking liar." Harry sneered.

"I'm not lying. I. Love. You." Louis pronounced each word, getting down on his knees and offering the rose to Harry.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, knocking the rose from Louis' hand and stepping on it, squishing it beneath his boot. "No you don't get to do all these sweet little things! We're not together and we NEVER will be!" he yelled and then turned and ran from the bus.

"Harry!" Louis called out, scrambling to his feet and chasing after the green eyed lad. "Harry! Stop!" he pleaded, catching up and grabbing Harry's arm.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled earning the attention of everyone nearby.

"No I refuse to let you go again! I'm not taking the easy way out this time!" Louis responded, his voice rising as thunder sounded overhead. "I will not stop fighting for you! I. Love. You and I won't give up! I don't want a life without you! I don't want all this success if I can't share it with you! I don't want to wake up in the morning without you in my arms!"

Harry shook his head with tears flowing down his face. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it.

"Do you hear me Harry Edward Styles!?" Louis questioned tossing his arms out. "I'm screaming it to everyone that can hear! I LOVE YOU HARRY!"

Harry was full on crying as Louis screamed the words at the top of his lungs. Slowly he nodded his head.

"O-Okay." He sobbed. "O-Okay I'll give y-you a s-second chance."

"Shit..." Louis broke down, not having been expecting that.

Stepping closer to Harry he took the younger lads' face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Harry's hand came to rest on Louis' rib cage and he kissed him back. It's only a couple seconds later that a rain drop hits Louis' cheek and he pulled away and looked up just in time for the skies to open up and the rain begin to pour down.

A chuckle from Harry made Louis look away from the sky and over at the curly haired lad. His hair was going flat from being wet and it was sticking to his face but he still looked just as gorgeous.

"Be mine Harry? Be mine, I don't care what people say when we're together." Louis said, taking a line from Happily an he figured he might as well run with it, pulling Harry closer. "You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep."

Harry tossed his head back and laughed, "You're so cheesy Lou." he smiled brighter than he had in months.

"What do you say Hazzabear? Come be with me so happily?" Louis requested earning a small shove.

"Yeah... Okay." Harry agreed and Louis felt on fire in that moment.

He got his baby back.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him with everything he had in him and Harry kisses back.

When they were completely soaked from head to toe they ran back inside the bus holding hands all the way there having to separate to change clothes laughing the entire time and stealing sweet gentle kisses every now and then. Once they were dry and warm into Harry's own pajamas they sat down on the couch.

"What's going to happen with Cody...you guys are dating." Louis asked, the feeling of insecurity and that maybe he was better for Harry threatening to escape.

"He'll understand." Harry simply smiled.

"How do you know that?" Louis asked fiddling with his fingers. 

"We were dating yes but before we started we agreed that we would try just to move on...we were just the rebound for each other and at the time it seemed reasonable for me. I don't like him like that and neither does he, he'll understand." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis wanting to be close to him once again like they used to. 

That same night they told the rest of the guys they were officially together and Louis had gone to bed that night after Niall threatened to rip his balls off if he ever hurt Harry again then hugged him wishing them the best.

The next day Louis wanted to be present when Harry met with Cody but Harry had convinced him to let him do it alone. When he got back he told him how Cody had shouted that it was about time then after wishing them the best had left but not before telling him he better be invited to their wedding making Louis smile like a fool. After that, it was the beginning of something beautiful where both of them were happy and in love. They came out a year later when Louis tweeted how lucky he was to love and be loved by someone like Harry Styles. They had lost a few fans but gained plenty more and the ones who stayed were extremely supportive.

Two years after Louis was given the chance to fix everything they stood onstage at what was their last concert in Wembley stadium hearing the millions of screams of all their fans who had stuck with them through thick and thin. Louis looked at Harry feeling nervous and excited when it was Harry's turn to read the very last Twitter question getting ready for it.

"Okay, this is the very last question and its for me!" Harry cheered then began reading. " @Harry_Styles would you marry me? and its from @Louis_Tomli- what?"

Harry heard the screams getting louder and louder then looked at Liam, Zayn and Niall smiling like fools and when he finally turned around he put a hand over his mouth almost dropping the Mic seeing Louis kneeling on one knee in front of him holding a velvety ring box with a shiny diamond ring inside of it. His eyes watered at the hopeful smile Louis was wearing and before Louis could say something Harry furiously nodded then surprised Louis when he picked him up and whispered a million yes' while the fans cheered and some were crying at just having witnessed the Larry proposal they had been waiting for for the past six years.

When they finally let go of each other Louis put the ring on Harry's finger then kissed him smiling into the kiss knowing he was railing up the girls and he loved it. When the concert was over it was a lot of crying and hugging each other until they left the stage after singing what makes you beautiful one last time.

The day of the wedding Louis was a nervous mess pacing back and forth while Zayn watched him wanting to get up and smack him just to make him sit down and calm the fuck down while Harry was in another room looking forward to their lives together as a married couple. When Louis was left alone he took a sit remembering how that strange girl had showed him a future full of heartbreak and pain if he didn't get his shit together but there he was now, about to marry the love of his life. He was still thinking when he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in two years then looked up to see her standing in front of him leaning against the door frame now with long wavy brown hair.

"You actually listened Louis Tomlinson." She smiled then crossed the room taking a seat in front of him.

"It's you." Was all Louis said.

"It is me. I'm glad you got your shit together and went after him, you're not as stupid as I thought you were back then for letting that boy go. I just came to wish you the best because after all you both deserve it...and to give you this." She smiled giving Louis the picture he had lost two years ago.

He smiled seeing himself and Harry smiling in the picture as their eyes shined and held a bright future together when he noticed the picture was no longer faded out but was complete. He looked at her smiling and thanking her for making him see how wrong he had been and how he had messed up his future just by uttering those words he didn't liked to think about because he still felt ashamed. She gave him a tiny smile then slowly got up and turned to the door about to leave when Louis realized something.

"Wait! You never told me your name. What's your name?" Louis asked holding onto the picture.

"Pixie. My name is Pixie." 

"Thank you Pixie." Louis smiled watching her nod then left the room leaving Louis alone was again jumping a bit when Niall accidentally slammed the door open.

"Mate I think I'm hallucinating...I haven't even touched any alcoholic beverage yet." Niall muttered with wide eyes looking frantic.

"Why? What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"I swear I saw a chick coming out of here but then I blinked and she was gone, she disappeared. Just like that." Niall sat down accepting the glass of water Louis offered.

"You probably did." Louis said.

"Probably did...oh and your mum wanted me to tell you everything's ready so get your ass out there and get married." Niall said getting up and leaving the room.

When Louis got there Harry was just walking out looking as handsome as always with his white suit almost matching his and smiled as soon as they made eye contact. He gently took his hand in his and made his way to the altar wanting to get there together and one they were there they looked at each other before looking at the priest in front of them. They didn't really paid attention to what the priest had to say until Louis was asked to read his vows nervously smiling as he took Harry's hands in his.

"From the moment I met you in that bathroom I knew you were special, and you became so so special to me. It took me a while to realize I was in love with you too but when I finally did I knew I was lucky for having someone like you love me after everything. I'm blessed because I get to wake up every day next to you for the rest of my life, I get to be the one to make you happy, to make you laugh and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to be with you and do this for the rest of my life. I love you Harry, I will always love you." Louis finished noticing Harry's teary eyes as well as his own.

"There are a lot of things I want to say but I was told to keep it short and I swear I tried, I really did but...when it comes to you there are a lot of things I want to say. I don't even know when those friendly feelings turned into something more but they did, they did and there was nothing I could do about them. I'm the luckiest man for having someone like you, I'm the happiest man alive because I get to build a life together with you, I get to start a family and I get to tell you how much I love you everyday. I love you...so so much." Harry smiled squeezing Louis' hand.

As soon as Louis had Harry's ring he took his hand, "I, Louis Tomlinson take you Harry Styles to be my lawfully wedded husband to live and to cherish for the rest of my life and with this ring I promise to always love you." Louis gently placed the ring on his finger.

"I, Harry Styles take you Louis Tomlinson to be my lawfully wedded husband to live and to cherish for the rest of my life and with this ring I promise to always love you." Harry repeated the words they both had wanted to say to each other.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another and pledged their vows to each other and by the authority vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Harry slowly leaned in then closed his eyes feeling Louis' lips on his own pulling back a little whispering an I love you feeling Louis smiling and his hand on his cheek before he whispered he loved him too hearing everyone clapping. They held hands as they turned around seeing their mothers crying as the priest presented them as Mr. and Mr. Styles then yelped when the rest of the boys jumped them into a group hug congratulating them.

To them the reception was beautiful when they danced to little things then lovely when Niall gave his speech almost in tears telling them how much he loved them and how happy he was they were happy and together. Liam had talked about how he always knew those two dorks were almost meant to be the moment Harry picked up Louis and hugged him when they were formed into a band then wished them the best. They weren't surprised when Zayn went all poetic on them comparing their journey to a blooming flower, it starts as a flower bud that slowly starts blooming but only does so with the proper care and to him it had its ups and downs but was cared for nonetheless until it became the most beautiful flower.

When it was time for them to go they hugged their families and the boys ignoring Niall's teasing then got on Harry's car not really wanting to you catch attention heading to the airport and leave to Necker Island. They had rented the whole place wanting to be alone.

It was a fourteen and a half hour plane ride from London, England to Tortola, British Virgin Islands. Louis had slept peacefully through a good portion of the flight while Harry slept a little less, too entranced by his wedding band. He could hardly believe it... Louis wasn't Louis Tomlinson anymore... he was Louis Styles and he was his husband.

They landed in Tortola at 2PM the next day. From Tortola, they took a cab to the boat dock and from there they sailed over to Necker Island where Sir Richard Branson was waiting to welcome there.

"Hello lads! Wonderful to see you again Harry!" Mr. Branson greeted them with handshakes. "So first off, congratulations on getting married. Second, all of the staff is gone from the island as you requested, if you need anything just call and whoever you need will come out and take care of you. Other than that have fun!"

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled shaking the mans hand one more time.

Louis did the same and then they were left alone with just each other and their luggage.

"So Mr. Styles... what would you like to do?" Louis questioned reaching for Harry.

"I'm quite famished actually, care to join me for a late lunch Mr. Styles?" Harry questioned, loving the way it sounded rolling off his tongue getting to call Louis a Styles.

"Absolutely." Louis smiled, tip toeing just enough to kiss Harry's perfectly pink lips.

With their fingers laced together and their suitcases rolling behind them, they walked to the newly rebuilt great house. They set their things in the upstairs master bedroom and changed out of the travel clothes before heading down to the kitchen. Harry set to work preparing deli sandwiches for them while Louis grabbed two cups and poured them each a glass of sweet ice tea.

Louis couldn't stop staring at Harry as he made their sandwiches. This beautiful 23 year old man is his husband.

"You're staring." Harry spoke up, glancing up when he felt eyes on him.

"Can't help it, you're mesmerizing darling." Louis responded giving Harry a soft smile.

Harry blushed and smiled ducking his head down and continuing on making their food. Louis got up from his seat and walked around so he was standing behind Harry. He has to tip toe a little to make it work but oh well... he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hooked his chin over Harry's shoulder.

"You're so beautiful Hazza." Louis said, turning his head to kiss Harry's jaw.

"Thank you..." Harry murmured quietly. "So are you."

After they had eaten they headed outside to enjoy the sunny weather. They took a walk down the beach hand in hand, talking and laughing and reminiscing on old times.

When the sunset began they found themselves up in their bedroom out on the balcony. Harry stood behind Louis with his arms wrapped around Louis' shoulders and Louis' hands holding onto Harry's arms with his head tilted back against Harry.

Harry could feel the coolness of Louis' wedding band against his arm and smiled happily, pressing a kiss to Louis' soft hair. Once the sun had disappeared from the sky Louis slipped away from Harry and headed off to the bathroom to change.

He was nervous as hell. It wasn't their first time together, but it was their first time as a married couple - their first time as Mr. and Mr. Styles.

Louis changed his clothes and then headed back out into the master bedroom where Harry was shuffling through his things in search of his toothbrush. Harry looked up and smile when he saw Louis standing there in a pair of joggers and one of his t-shirts which was a little to big for the smaller man.

Louis walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, tip toeing to brush their noses together.

"Sit." Louis ordered pushing Harry towards the bed.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed with a curious look on his face. Louis hooked up his iPod to the dock and pressed play once he found the song he wanted - just a heavy bass instrumental. Louis began rotating his hips and dragging his hands over his body with a soft blush on his cheeks. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Louis move... he had always been good with his hips.

Louis slowly pulled Harry's shirt off of his body and tossed it at Harry's feet as he continued to dance. He walked over to Harry and bit his lip as he seductively drug the joggers down his thighs. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched. Louis had on tight baby blue boyshorts on. They hugged the curve of his arse and barely did anything to hide his rock hard member.

Turning his back to Harry, Louis sat down on Harry's lap and ground against him in time with the beat of the music. He arched his back and tugged on Harry's curls roughly before sliding off and turning around. He made to straddle Harry's legs but as his knee slipped off the bed and he tumbled to the floor with a thud.

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth so his laugh as muffled and looked down at Louis. He was shocked to see the older lad with his hands over his face.

"Lou? Are you okay?" Harry questioned.

Louis slowly moved his hands and Harry saw his eyes were brimmed with tears, "I'm so sorry Haz, I ruined it."

"Oh baby, no... c'mere." Harry cooed holding out his hands.

He pulled Louis up and then pulled him to the center of the bed with him, making Louis straddle his waist. Harry placed his hands on Louis' thighs and ran his fingers up under the legs of the boyshorts.

"You didn't ruin it baby... you're so sexy..." Harry murmured looking up into Louis' eyes. "My sexy husband."

Louis whined in his throat and rotated his hips atop Harry's hard length. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis' tone thighs, moaning deep as Louis rotated harder against him.

"W-Want you Haz." Louis panted, tugging at the hem of Harry's shirt.

"Alright baby." Harry willingly agreed and sat up with Louis still in his lap so he could take off his shirt.

Louis' fingers moved to unbutton and unzip Harry's shorts and he pulled them down his husbands slender legs along with his boxers. As soon as Louis was straddling him again Harry ran his hands over Louis' thighs before going to the top of the boyshorts and pushing them down, running his hands over Louis' bum as he did. Once they were off he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers as Louis situated himself back on top of Harry. He remained sitting up with Louis in his lap and curved his arm around Louis, dropping his fingers to Louis' entrance and teasing him for a moment, rubbing two finger over him. Louis whined and pushed back on Harry's fingers wanting his husband to stretch him open.

Harry finally slid a single finger into Louis and immediately crooked it to find Louis' prostate to override any pain. Louis pressed back and circled his hips longing for more than a single one of Harry's long fingers inside him. Harry pressed in his middle finger and Louis leaned down to bury his face in Harry's neck, mouthing at his skin. His fingers tangled in Harry's curls and he tugged as Harry worked him open for a bit before adding a third finger. 

Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand as Harry pulled his fingers from him and wiped them on a tissue he grabbed. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's thick length and spread the lube around, squeezing gently making Harry groan and buck his hips up. Moving his hand behind him, Louis guided Harry to his entrance and began to sink down, tossing his head back and groaning at the stretch.

Harry's larger hands grasped Louis' hips and he started to grind up into Louis making the older lad moan with pleasure. Louis planted his hands on Harry's tone chest and began riding Harry. He moaned as Harry's long length rammed into his prostate and Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hips, probably leaving bruises.

"Feel so good baby." Harry moaned out, leaning his head back as he thrust up into Louis' tight heat.

Louis moaned loudly and his thighs began to shake as he tried to ride Harry faster.

"H-Hazza..." Louis panted, trying and failing to speed up, instead slowly down. "I... I can't..."

Harry understand what Louis was trying to say and pulled Louis off of him. He quickly flipped them over so Louis was on his back and he spread Louis' legs and bent them towards Louis' chest. Using one hand he positioned himself and reentered Louis in one quick thrust.

"HARRY!" Louis cried out as Harry began to move in the new position.

Louis' legs wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry grabbed Louis' hands and pinned them above his head before he had a chance to touch himself.

Harry thrust into Louis fast and hard making the bed shake and Louis throw his head back in a silent scream.

The feeling is overwhelming even though they've had sex before. There's just something about knowing you're no longer boyfriends or fiance's... you're married. It hits Louis so hard in that moment. This man... this beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, amazing man... is his husband. This is the man he hurt and broke. This is the man he fought for once he realized how completely and utterly stupid he was for yelling at him and pushing him away. This is the man that gave him a second chance. This is the man he asked to marry him and the one that said yes. This is the man he's going to build a life with and a family with. And this is the man he's going to love forever.

Harry opened his eyes and caught tears rolling down Louis' cheeks and he immediately jerked to a stop thinking he might have hurt him.

"Lou... baby, what's wrong?" Harry questioned worriedly, making to pull out.

"No!" Louis cried out immediately and pressed his heels against Harry's bum so he couldn't pull out. "Don't."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked reaching up to wipe the tears off of Louis' cheek.

"I - I just... I was so horrible to you and you gave me another chance..." Louis choked out looking up into Harry's green eyes. "And now we're married and I just.... I just love you so much."

"Oh Louis..." Harry cooed softly, lowering himself down so he could press their foreheads together and curl an arm underneath Louis' shoulders. "I love you too, so, so much."

Louis' eyes got watery again and he reached up, tangling his fingers in Harry's curl as he pulled him into a kiss. He can feel the love in Harry's kiss and it makes Louis shed a few more tears. He wrapped both his arms around Harry's neck and tilted his hips up causing Harry to move inside of him and they both moaned.

Instead of resuming their fast pace, Harry settled on a much slower pace - a making love pace. He sank into Louis' slowly over and over again until Louis' legs began to shake. Harry's hips stuttered as Louis gasped and called out his name as he released between their bodies.

Harry's high swept over him like a rushing wave and he had just enough time to slam his lips back into Louis just before he came, thrusting deep into Louis as he did. Louis moaned at the feeling and kissed Harry back until the need for air was too great.

Harry pulled out of Louis slowly then hopped up to get a damp flannel from the bathroom. He wiped Louis off as well as himself then tossed the flannel back into the bathroom before crawling into bed and pulling Louis into his arms.

He ran his hand up and down Louis' back while the other played with Louis' fingers on the hand he had resting on his stomach atop the butterfly tattoo.

"M' so glad we're married." Louis whispered into the quiet room.

"Me too baby." Harry smiled into the darkness.

Louis yawned against Harry's chest and Harry let out a deep chuckle.

"Are you tired?" He questioned, the hands that was playing with Louis' fingers now rubbing his arm.

"Mhmm." Louis hummed, snuggling closer to Harry as he pulled the covers over them.

Louis tipped his head upwards and Harry dipped his so they could share one more kiss before they fell asleep.

"Goodnight Haz, I love you." Louis stated quietly, lowering his head back against Harry's chest.

"Goodnight Lou." Harry responded softly. "I love you too... always."


End file.
